yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Midousuji Akira
Midousuji Akira is a second-year student at Kyoto Fushimi High School and a member of the Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club. He takes the title of "ace" and rules the club like a dictator despite how he is actually not the team captain. Appearance Midousuji is tall with remarkably long and flexible body and limbs, wide shoulders, long necks, and a slender frame. He is described by other characters as looking big and intimidating. He has wide, dark eyes and uniquely square teeth, and is often seen baring his teeth in a smile. He's also known for his extremely long tongue, which hangs out of his mouth while racing. Midousuji first appears with medium-length hair that flips up at the nape of his neck, but he shaves it at the end of the second day of the 41st Summer Inter High into a buzzcut. During the Osaka race against Naruko, Midousuji sports a yellow mohawk in the manga; his mohawk appears white in the anime. Most recently, Midousuji appears at the 42nd Summer Inter High with a hairstyle similar to his initial one, albeit with blunt cut bangs. He also has strapped his thighs tight, only cutting the bandage lose on the final sprint, exposing his better-developed thighs, given his lean and extremely long frame. Personality Midousuji has a severe and eccentric personality; he'll do anything to win, and this includes constantly causing others emotional distress. He appears to particularly enjoy harassing Imaizumi due to their history, but anyone he races against becomes a target for his psychological torment and cunning. Midousuji has a tendency to call others, including his own teammates, "small fry" or "zaku" interchangeably. A commonly used word in his vocabulary is "gross." While it varies, he usually uses the word to describe the passionate sentiments of others, such as camaraderie or vengeful feelings. Midousuji takes great pride in his teeth. This stems from a comment his mother made about athletes needing beautiful teeth. In season 3, after relinquishing his Ace position, he becomes obsessed with turning everything into a wager, even when it is not directly affecting him. He also become sadistic and obsessive with trying to metamorphosize his racing style. Also, his autocratic style is badly affecting Mizuki, often undermining his decision-making. Skills and Techniques As an all-rounder, Midousuji has impressive talent in every area. He beat Ishigaki by over three minutes on the Uroshige Mountain Road. He uses his spindly frame and flexibility to his advantage in strange ways that surprise and disarm his opponents. Midousuji's greatest talent lies in his intellect and tactical prowess, exemplified by how he creates contingency plans for nearly every circumstance, from environmental changes to unexpectedly strong opponents, which helped him win the sprint and mountain checkpoints on Day 2 of Inter High. His combination of high mental and physical ability make him a truly formidable opponent. Midousuji makes a point of researching every member from opposing teams that might pose a threat. He wastes no time in trying to break down his opponent's mentality so that he may use their pasts, fears, and weaknesses against them during a race. His efforts in this have been generally successful: Midousuji has bested Imaizumi multiple times through talking down to him by presenting to him worst case scenarios and blatantly laying out his weaknesses. In addition, Midousuji has researched Shinkai's past and used his trauma related to passing cyclists on the left to his advantage, though the that race didn't end up going according to Midousuji's plan. Even so, he was able to adapt in an all-out sprint and claim victory at the checkpoint, seemingly dropping Hakone Academy's morale as planned. Midousuji's dancing technique involves leaning over the front of his bicycle to an extreme degree, where his body is leaned over his handlebars and his face is nearly touching the ground. This position streamlines his body in order to cut through wind resistance. His bike, a De Rosa he obtained as a child, has a modified saddle height and handlebar extenders to make up for the fact that the frame of the bike itself is too small. Midousuji claims that the reason he has a bike with such a build is because it cuts down on the weight. This build allows not only his extreme riding position, but it also gives him the ability to use his long limbs to his advantage, as seen during his sprint battle with Shinkai. His "real form" is activated when he rolls up the sleeves of his jersey and the legs of his shorts, followed by a gross extension of his neck and release of his full muscle power. This makes him terrifyingly powerful. He can still perform "Full-Throttle Dive Banks" to hug the pedal to the side of the curb while cornering at full speed. His "Morphed sprint form" is called the "Grasshopper/Locust form", where his head and back are parallel to the ground, while having his elbows sticking as far back as possible. By year two, he can also use a form of it in climbs, but he also has his better-developed thighs strapped, and only releasing them in the final sprint. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Favourite foods *Eel *Tofu *Egg ;Hobbies *Bicycles; favourite manufacturer is De Rosa *He watches the Royal Forces anime, the same one that Onoda's stickers are from and is a fan of (his opinion on it is unknown) ;Eyesight *20/10 vision ;Favourite music *Western music *British music *Children's songs ;Misc *Before the third day of the first Inter High, he cut his hair. According to an anime omake, this led Ishigaki to believe that Midousuji shaved off all of his body hair, including pubic ones.GRANDE ROAD Omake 17 * He turned his hair into a mohawk to show his determination in a lot of things. *He sang a nursery rhyme during the climb up Mt. Fuji. *His fascination with insects started young. *The seiyuu for the young Midousuji has a far thicker Kansai accent than the older one. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club Category:All-rounder